The invention relates to a hybrid electronic amplifier, especially an electroacoustic hybrid amplifier.
The electroacoustic amplifier, an audio amplifier—is an amplifier operating in the range of acoustic frequencies (16 Hz-20 kHz). An electroacoustic amplifier is used to amplify analogue signals from electroacoustic sources, such as a phonograph, a tape recorder, a microphone, a radio, an electrophone, a CD player, or an MP3 player. The amplifier can be built using transistors, vacuum tubes or both of these active electronic components. Electroacoustic amplifier output is typically loaded by a speaker system, often called a loudspeaker, which is programmed to process the amplified electroacoustic signal energy into acoustic waves.
The main parameters of the electroacoustic amplifier are:                Bandwidth (useful frequency range processed by the amplifier);        Frequency characteristics (graph of change in amplifications with respect to the useful acoustic band);        The signal-to-noise ratio (S/N ratio, Decibels dB);        Total harmonic distortion (THD+N, with respect to the reference signal and the nominal power);        Intermodulation distortion factor (%);        The signal dynamics (dB);        Damping factor (the ratio of load impedance to source impedance);        Maximum rated power (RMS efficient power, Watts, W);        Load output (permissible range of loudspeaker impedance, frequency dependent);        Energy efficiency (depending on the applied power amplifier).        
These parameters can be used for overall quality of the amplifier, but do not set the level of fidelity of the output signal relative to the input with reference to the psychoacoustic reception.
The constructions of high fidelity electroacoustic amplifiers with (ang. Hi-Fi) seek to establish a broad-band sound transmitted by the amplifier with low distortion and flat response amplification for frequency response.
A hybrid is a combination of solutions seemingly incompatible with each other in one machine (concurrent system). Most often it is a combination of several devices previously produced separately in one (i.e. halogen ovens, harvesters).
Multifunctional devices, e.g. a scanner, a printer, a fax, a card reader and a copier.
The present invention relates to a low-frequency power amplifier (MW) intended, for example, to work with audio devices, mainly line-level output signal. This is an electronic amplifier for amplifying complex sonic signals to a level that is able to control the operation of the loudspeakers.
The amplifier design is a mixed configuration connecting tube technology with transistor. The amplifier of this type of configuration is commonly called a hybrid. Currently more common amplifiers are exclusively based on transistors called transistor amplifiers. Transistor amplifiers are commonly used in applications such as RF (Radio Frequency), OFC (Optical Fiber Cable, fiber optic telecommunications), etc. Transistor audio amplifiers are used most often in everyday life. Nowadays there are many supporters and opponents of transistor sound. The presented hybrid is an alternative for those who love the tube sound, and people who like the sound and qualities of transistor power amplifiers.
As is widely known, every element of the acoustic track and amplifier design and arrangement of power systems has an impact on the nature of the sound of the amplifier adjusting the loudspeakers. It is safe to say that each amplifier plays differently. Of course, the type and quality of the components used to build audio tracks, power amplifiers also have a significant impact on the nature and quality of sound, in this case a minimal impact of audio systems on the change the character of the reproduced sonic signal “driving” the loudspeakers was obtained; mainly due to the amplifier topology.
CN203206450U publication describes a model of a stereo audio amplifier transistor Push-Pull, in which the signal amplifier circuit includes an additional reference amplifier circuit. By using high impedance at amplifier input, adverse effect of the amplifier working with the sound source with high impedance is minimised. Additionally, by removing a large negative feedback loop, sound quality is improved. Despite improvements in the design of the amplifier, it remains an amplifier based on transistors, which does not provide the sound quality of tube amplifiers.
Similarly U.S. Pat. No. 3,808,545A document describes the construction of an audio amplifier that provides low distortion of audio signal even when working with power levels exceeding 600 W, which, however, remains an amplifier based on transistor technology.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,525,710B1 document describes a method for removing transfers between a digital signal reaching the amplifier and an analogue signal at the output of the amplifier through monitoring significant values for the comparison and correction of the signal. The solution focuses on the method of converting analogue and digital signals and their analysis, without elaborating amplifier technology as such.
In the light of the cited documents it is clear that there are no solutions in the field of audio amplifiers that provide very high sound quality while combining the benefits and abilities of both tube and transistor amplifiers.
According to the invention, the electronic system of a hybrid amplifier, especially electroacoustic hybrid amplifier comprises a tube voltage amplifier, a tube isolating repeater, a power repeater, and a power repeater power supply, a voltage amplifier power supply, an isolating repeater power supply, where                said tube voltage amplifier includes:        vacuum tube (N1), preferably Russian tube symbol 6N2P connected by a grid to a resistor (R1) and then to a resistor (Rz), preferably with a value of 1 MΩ, by a cathode to a resistor (Rz′), preferably with a value of 1 kΩ by an anode to one end of a resistor (R1′), preferably with a value of 1 kΩ        vacuum tube (N1′), preferably a Russian tube symbol 6N2P, connected by a cathode to the second end of the resistor (R1′),        tube isolating repeater includes:        vacuum tube (N2), preferably a Russian tube symbol 6N6P, connected by a cathode to one end of the resistor (R2), which second end is connected to the ground; by a grid to the other end of the resistor (R2) and the ground;        vacuum tube (N2′), preferably a Russian tube symbol 6N6P, connected by a cathode to the anode of the electron tube (N2);        said power repeater comprises two branches, each of which includes:                    a transistor (T, T′) of the MOSFET type;            a capacitor (C1, C1′) with one end connected to the gate of said transistor (T, T′);            a diode (D, D′), preferably a Zener diode, connected at one end to a source of said transistor (T, T′) and the second end of the resistor (R3, R3′) and the capacitor (C1, C1′), wherein the LED (D) of the first branch connected by the cathode to the source of the transistor (T) and the anode with a resistor (R3) and capacitor (C1) and the diode (D′) of the second branch connects via the cathode to the source of the transistor (T′) and via the anode with the resistor (R3′) and the capacitor (C1′);            a resistor (R4, R4′) connected to the drain of the said transistor (T, T′) and the said resistor (R2, R2′)                        
wherein said branches are connected to each other by means of:                a resistor (R5) which at one end is connected to the resistors (R3) and (R4) of the first branch and the second end to the resistors (R3′) and (R3′) of the second branch, and        the load of a power repeater, preferably loudspeakers (S), one end of which is connected to the cathode of the diode (D) and the source of the transistor (T) of the first branch and the anode of the diode (D′) and the source of the transistor (T′) of the second branch,        
and the capacitor (C1) of the first branch and the capacitor (C1′) of the second branch are interconnected by ends remote from gate transistor (T), (T′);                said power repeater power supply comprises:                    two filters type PI, each of which comprises a transistor (R6, R6′), preferably with a value of 1Ω, coupled on the first side to a capacitor (C2, C2′), on the other—with a capacitor (C3, C3′);                        wherein the capacitor (C2) is connected to the capacitor (C2′), and the capacitor (C3) is connected to the capacitor (C3′);                    a battery of electrolytic capacitors (U) connected on the first side to the capacitor (C3) and the resistor (R6) of the first filter, on the other side with the capacitor (C3′) and the resistor (R6′) of the second filter,                        each of said voltage amplifier power supply and said separating repeater power supply includes:                    a filter type PI, which comprises a transistor (R7, R7′), preferably with a value of 1Ω, coupled on the first side to a capacitor (C4, C4′), on the other—with a capacitor (C5, C5′);            a battery of electrolytic capacitors (U1, U1′) coupled on the first side to the capacitor (C5, C5′) and a resistor (R7, R7′) and, on the other side to a capacitor (C4, C4′) and a capacitor (C5, C5′) and the ground (M, M′);                        
wherein the capacitors (C4, C4′) and (C5, C5′) are connected with the end remote from the resistor (R7, R7′) to the ground (M, M′).
wherein                said tube voltage amplifier is adapted to attach it:                    to the audio signal source by resistor (R1) with the end remote from the electron tube grid (N1)            to said voltage amplifier power supply by means of electron tube (N1′) connected to the anode of the capacitor (C4) and the resistor (R7);                        said tube isolating repeater is adapted to connect it:                    to said tube voltage amplifier through the tubes (N1), (N1′) and (N2′), where the electron tube (N1) anode is connected to the electron tube (N1′) grid and the resistor (R1) and the electron tube (N2′) grid            to said isolating repeater power supply using the tube (N2′) connected by the anode to the capacitor (C4′) and the resistor (R7′);            to the said power repeater by a capacitor (C1) with the end remote from the transistor (T) of the first branch and the capacitor (C1′) with the end remote from the transistor (T′) of the second branch connected to the anode of the tube (N2) and the tube (N2′) cathode.                        said power repeater is adapted to connect it:                    with said power repeater power supply by:                            a capacitor (C2, C2′) and a resistor (R6, R6′) connected to a resistor (R4, R4′), and a drain of the transistor (T, T′),                power repeater (S) load, which is connected by the end remote from the transistor (T), (T′) and the diodes (D), (D′) to the capacitor (C2) of the first branch and the capacitor (C2′) of the second branch, and then with the capacitors (C3) of the first branch and the capacitor (C3′) of the second branch, and further to the ground.                                                
Preferably, the first branch of said amplifier is adapted to be supplied with negative voltage, and the second branch-positive voltage.
Preferably, the branch amplifier adapted to be supplied with a positive voltage for the field effect transistor with an insulated IGFET gate MOSFET type with N-type enriched channel.
Preferably, the branch amplifier adapted to be supplied with a negative voltage there is a field effect transistor with an insulated IGFET gate MOSFET type with P-type enriched channel.
Preferably, the transistor (T, T′) is selected from the family BUZ, IRF IRFP, 2SC and 2SJ etc.
Preferably, the system is configured to operate without global feedback in open loop feedback.
Preferably, the system contains additional signal processors, preferably noise gates, filters, dynamics compressors, parametric equalisers or limiters.
Preferably, the system is part of a larger system, in particular track microphone, alone or in a mixer or console.
Preferably, the system is configured to transmit audio signals, preferably analogue, mono, stereo or sonic multi-signal ones.